


Milk With Some Honey

by Rogue_di_Valencia



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Beverages, Coffee, Gen, Insomnia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 20:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13442856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogue_di_Valencia/pseuds/Rogue_di_Valencia
Summary: Lissa and the other heroes knew Kiran wasn't sleeping enough, so she took it on herself to get him to sleep.Meanwhile, Frederick gets to hear a confession.





	Milk With Some Honey

**Author's Note:**

> Summary always makes things misleading honestly.
> 
> Nonetheless, enjoy.

Kiran didn’t sleep again.

Lissa observed as the Summoner walked in again with bags under his eyes.

It’s been a few weeks, and despite the rest in between the war, he didn’t even take a break. Laslow said he saw the lights in his room when at was past midnight (They tried to asked what Laslow was doing at that time, but it was brushed off).

The other heroes tried to warn him to sleep, so he could perform well during the battle. But despite that, the bags still stayed permanently under is eyes.

“He’s so stubborn!” Lissa pouted “I even pranked him for that but he still did it.”

“That’s for him to decide, Lissa.” Chrom said, ruffling her hair, but he was also worried.

“Should we just tie him to a bed and force him to sleep, like hitting him upside the head?” She asked.

“That’s unethical, and I’m sure there is a reason why he’s not sleeping.” Robin advised.

“You know what, I’m gonna force him to bed!” Lissa stood up suddenly and ran to find the Summoner “Kiran! Where are you!?”

“No, Lissa!” Chrom, being the responsible brother he was, chased after her.

Kiran was in the meal hall, having his 6th cup of coffee (it’s not healthy), having a conversation with Marth (the masked Marth).

“Interesting, so Naga can transport you back in time. But won’t it create a time paradox in that situation?” He asked.

“It would have, but fortunately, my world have been completely destroyed, so a time paradox is considered to be less likely.

“Ah, my apologies.”

“It’s fine.”

“Kiran!” Lissa stomped over.

Kiran jumped, once he caught sight of Lissa, he relaxed.

“Yes, Lissa? Is there something I can provide you with?” he asked.

“You sleeping would be a great one.” she crossed her arms.

“Ah.” he chuckled “I told you I’m fine, Lissa. Sleep is just a bit hard to obtain right now. I’m afraid I have a meeting with the weapon shop and the smiths. Apparently, we are running in a bit of a problem with the resources.”

Kiran stood up and brush off imaginary dust of his coat.

“It was nice having a conversation with you, Sir Marth. I hope we will have a talk in an early date.” he bowed before leaving.

“He’s avoiding the subject again. He’s so stubborn.” She pouted “Like the both of you!”

“Why are you dragging us into this?” Chrom said indignantly.

“Hmm…” Robin was thinking.

“What is it, Robin?” the princess asked.

“I think I know why.” he said.

“Really? Tell me so I can help him!” she said.

“But I don’t think it will help much. Kiran has…”

\-----

Later that night, Kiran retired to the bed, resigning himself to another attempt at sleeping.

He tried everything he could, from finding the right position, keeping his feet warm, to even counting sheep. Nothing worked so far, and by the time it was past midnight, Kiran submitted himself to a sleepless night.

He grabbed the book on the desk next to his bed and light on the candle, flipping through the pages and reading each paragraph with tired eyes.

This insomnia was hell.

Before he was summoned to Askr suddenly (rudely too), he always had two bottles of pills to knock himself off to lalala land, but apparently two bottles weren’t enough to supply during war time. And just last month, his pills were out, so, in the end, he’s now a sleepy young teenager with no idea what to do to cure this insomnia.

Ah, the joys of insomnia, gotta love the torture it gave you.

_“Halt you fiend, why must you indulge yourself in this senseless war?”_

_“Senseless, it is you who have no idea what this war is about. Always rattling off about fairness while-_

“Kiran!”

His heart practically jumped out of his throat, and he admitted that he screamed because holy hell, can you blame him? It’s past midnight and it’s not supposed to be the time to bang on someone’s door.

He set his book down and opened the door. He didn’t expect to see Prince Chrom tagging along, though.

“I apologized for the interruption.” he said sheepishly, offering a smile.

Kiran smiled back “It’s not a problem, Prince Chrom. But I would like to know why you all are here.”

Even Frederick was here, and he’s the most responsible one too.

“Let’s play a game tonight!” Lissa said.

“After midnight?” He glanced at the clock “I don’t think the time’s suitable.”

“Come on. I don’t wanna keep myself awake with these people!” She whined.

“Hey, what’s wrong with us?”  Chrom said, faking being offended.

“Please Kiran~!” She said.

He winced at the loudness, it did not help his tired brain and eardrums.

Should he accept Lissa’s offer? On one hand, it would tire him out and he might fall asleep. On the other hand, he has a headache and he didn’t want to accidentally annoy or offend them. He’s very cranky and sarcastic when he’s sleep deprived.

Ah well.

“Sure, what are we playing?” Nothing better to do.

“Hide and Seek!” She said “It’s the perfect time to to hide, and there’s no harm in doing it.”

“Rock, paper, scissors?” Robin asked.

It took them five rounds, but Lissa became the seeker, and Kiran tagged along with Frederick to hide but apparently, both of them don’t know where to hide. Lissa is an incredible seeker, as far as Kiran has witnessed. Unfortunately for her, Kiran had been playing hide and seek with his cousins for years, he knew the easiest place to hide is the obvious place no one expected.

“Does Lissa find you quickly?” He asked the knight.

“Most of them time, yes.” Frederick applied, with no amount of shame.

“Then let’s just go into my room and wait there.” He offered.

“That wouldn’t be a wise idea, Lissa always search for people’s room first.” He advised.

“Then where do you suggest to hide?” He asked “Wait, let’s go to the kitchen.”

“There’s nowhere to hide there.” The taller man said, but then blinked “There’s nowhere to hide there…”

“Exactly.” He said, smiling “Might as well make some meal to eat.”

The knight agreed, and they sneaked quietly through the hallway, stopping whenever they heard footsteps and hidden giggles. And once Kiran managed to stepped foot into the kitchen, he let out a sigh of relief.

“A good place to hide, I must admit.” The knight complimented.

“It is.” Kiran agreed, pulling out two mugs from the counter “It’s the best place I can find in the shortest amount of time.

He took two bottles of milk and heated them up, keeping up his alarms in case Lissa came by.

He poured some honey into his glass and gave the other mug to Frederick.

“Thank you.” the knight nodded, accepting the drink.

Kiran nodded back, taking a sit next to the taller male, sipping his drink quietly while still keeping his attention up.

“It’s so cold here.” he commented.

“Really?”

“So cold and chilly…” he murmured “Just like back home.”

“So this place reminded you of home?” the knight asked.

“The dark halls, the cold days, and quiet nights. It’s hard to not to remember.”

“Do you miss it?”

“Not where I live, no.” he shook his head “I just missed my friend.”

“And where re they?”

“...In a place somewhat like an infirmary.” Kiran’s eyes looked distant “He’s in a coma.”

“Oh.”

“It’s been three years.” he sipped some more “The doctor says he might wake up soon, but I highly doubt that.”

“...Is this friend dear to you?”

“He hates me.” Kiran chuckled “The last time I talked to him, it was before he got into an accident. Got shot, never woke up ever since.”

“I’m...sorry to hear that.”

“Don’t be, it’s just make me sound pitiful.”

“But…if you claimed that he hates you, why did you visit him?”

“How did you know I visited him?” he raised an eyebrow.

“Only those who worries would talk about the ones they care.”

Kiran chuckled “I guess you’re right, but...I still consider him as a friend, even if he hates me.”

“Even to the point he might hurt you?”

“Yes.” Kiran said tiredly yet firmly, his head bumping against Frederick’s shoulder “Even if-” a yawn, eyes closing “Even if he hurts me.”

Kiran’s grip on the mug slipped, and Frederick praised his reflex as he caught the mug before the content slipped. He set it on the table quietly.

“Even if everyone hates me…” he kept on mumbling.

Frederick hesitated, before he put a hand on the young boy’s head, lightly ruffling his hair.

“Everyone hates me…”

“No they don’t, everyone cares for you.” he comforted.

Kiran made a noise, before he snuggled next to the source of heat.

Frederick was still, he put an arm around the male and rubbed his shoulder. Sometimes when Kiran mumbled depressing words, Frederick couldn't help but wonder if this is what a person with depression thoughts look like, a normal life with thoughts eating them alive.

“I’m pretty sure they’re in here-Oh.” Lissa quieted when she saw Kiran slumping against the taller knight. She giggled behind her hand “See? I told you it would work.”

“Yes, apparently, keeping himself in constant alert would tire him out more than most things.” Robin agreed “The insomnia would eventually couldn’t win if he’s too tired.”

“Is this from personal experience?” Chrom teased.

Frederick glanced down at the summoner, such a large secret that he confessed not long ago and now it sounded like a normal chat that everyone would make.

He would not allow that, not when there was still a way to help him.

**Author's Note:**

> The ending was not what I expected, it was suppose to be Kiran falling asleep and they left quietly, but oh well.


End file.
